Imprégnation
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Suite à la mort de mes parents, j'habite chez mon parrain à Konoha. Ma vie a changé radicalement le jour où je le rencontre et lorsque je suis tombé amoureux de lui ou plutôt imprégner. Monde UA.
1. Chapter I

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Titre: Imprégnation**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Couple: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre: Romance/Surnaturel/Humour/Mystère/Monde UA**

**Rating: M**

**Résumé: Suite à la mort de mes parents, j'habite chez mon parrain à Konoha. Ma vie a changé radicalement le jour où je le rencontre et lorsque je suis tombé amoureux de lui ou plutôt imprégner.**

**Note de l'auteur:** Hello tout le monde! Désolé de ne pas avoir trop donné de signe de vie sur ce fandom j'écrivais d'autre fic sur un autre fandom. Sachez que cette fic est déjà bien entamée et qu'elle se découpera en plusieurs parties (ce qui risque d'être long mais c'est un défi). La première partie est "imprégnation" pour ceux qui sont fans de surnaturel. Vous devez sans doute voir à peu près de quelle créature, la fic va parler.

**Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Imprégnation **_

_**Chapitre I**_

La nuit tombait une énième fois sur la ville de Konoha. La cité était entourée par des immenses forêts et un lac impressionnant. Le nombre de ses habitants ne dépassait pas les quatre mille habitants. C'était une petite ville situait à une demi heure de Denver dans le Colorado. Je venais régulièrement dans cet endroit. L'été était insoutenable alors que l'hiver était glacial. Deux saisons contradictoires et deux temps opposés. J'habitais à Los Angeles dans la Californie. Malheureusement, mes parents furent tués dans un accident ferroviaire, ils revenaient de chez une amie de la famille lorsque le train avait déraillé. J'aurai pu subir le même sort si ce jour-là, je n'étais pas allé chez mon parrain. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs devenu mon tuteur légal. J'avais dix-sept ans donc je devais vivre chez lui à Konoha.

J'étais dans sa voiture regardant par la fenêtre la petite communauté de Konoha, j'avais beau venir souvent. La ville changeait beaucoup à chacune de mes visites. C'était un des avantages de cette cité contrairement à Los Angeles où une fois que tu la connaissais, tu finissais lasser. Le seul point positif avec mon ancienne ville était les chaleurs estivales toute l'année. Cela se voyait sur ma peau, elle était d'une teinte plutôt halée. Je n'étais pas trop moche à regarder malgré que je n'étais pas très musclé. Plutôt fins et d'une taille ne dépassant pas les mètres soixante dix, je faisais presque la taille de Tom Cruise. Mes cheveux blonds comme le soleil Californien et des yeux aussi bleus et envoutants que l'océan Pacifique. J'avais trois fines cicatrices sur chaque joue. Je ne me souvenais plus de comment je les avais eu. C'était un mystère.

Mon parrain gara la voiture dans sa modeste demeure. Elle était assez isolée du centre-ville mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Au moins, je n'étais jamais embêté par le voisinage et les rumeurs. Après tout, une petite ville avait forcément ses commères à la recherche d'information croustillant. Je n'aimais pas trop être le centre des attentions, avant cela ne me déranger pas mais un événement avait fait que maintenant jamais bien rester dans l'ombre.

La maison était correcte, les murs extérieurs étaient d'une couleur crème. Elle possédait deux étages une cour avant et arrière où se trouvaient une piscine creusé, une petite terrasse, une véranda et un abri de jardin. L'avant donner presque directement sur la route, il y avait une petite boîte aux lettres devant la maison.

J'entrai dans la maison avec mon sac et deux valises dans chacune de mes mains tandis que mon parrain tentait de prendre le reste de mes affaires. Je regardai d'un œil neuf ma nouvelle maison. L'entrée donnait sur un couloir qui se divisait en trois parties les escaliers, le salon et la cuisine. Le salon était plutôt grand laissant la place pour circuler et déposer des meubles classiques tels qu'une étagère, une commode, un téléviseur, un canapé, un bureau et un placard de veste. Je déposais la mienne sur un cintre avant de refermer l'immobilier.

J'allais dans la cuisine qui pouvait également faire office de salle à manger. L'endroit était simple possédant également les fournitures essentielles pour pouvoir s'approvisionner en nourriture et cuisiner. Je montais à l'étage qui possédait cinq pièces dont l'une d'entre elles étaient ma chambre. Cette dernière se situait à gauche tandis que la chambre de Jiraya était à droite, juste à côté de la pièce à coucher de mon parrain, il y avait son bureau. Jiraya travaillait au sein de la police de Konoha mais à ses heures perdues, il était un écrivain à succès, écrivant des livres de tout genre allant de la lecture jeunesse à de la lecture pour adulte.

A côté de ma chambre, il y avait la salle de bain et juste à côté, il y avait les toilettes. Je rentrai dans mon nouvel espace intime, ce dernier n'était pas bien grand mais rester chaleureux. J'avais un lit double entouré de deux tables de nuit. Juste en face une armoire vide et dépoussiérer. Je déposai mes valises sur mon lit l'ouvrant. A l'intérieur, il y avait mes vêtements et je commençai mon tri. Je mettais mes caleçons ensemble, mes chaussettes, mes tee-shirts, mes pantalons, mes sweets et mes vestes. Je rangeai désormais mon armoire, tirant les tiroirs pour mettre mes sous-vêtements et un autre pour mes chaussettes. Je mis mes vestes et blousons dans ma penderie quant aux restes, ils étaient triés sur les étagères. Je soupirais discrètement me disant que je n'avais pas encore fini avec mes cartons.

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte et je vis mon parrain qui me sourit. Il était plutôt grand et carré, ses longs cheveux blancs étaient attachés à hauteur de sa nuque. Quelques mèches encadraient son visage tandis que ses yeux regardaient la pièce que j'allais occuper.

- As-tu besoin d'aide pour déballer tes affaires? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- Ne t'en fais pas Jiraya, je me débrouille. Je viens juste de finir avec mes vêtements, souris-je.

- Demain, tu iras au lycée. J'ai rempli les papiers pour ton inscription, il ne faudra pas trop que tu traînes pour reprendre les cours.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas.

Il ferma la porte me laissant de nouveau un peu d'intimité. Je continuai à ranger mes affaires pour avoir une chose en moins à faire. Je branchai mon réveil sur ma table de nuit regardant sur mon portable l'heure. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant qu'il était vraiment tard. J'avais passé mon après-midi à vider mes cartons et à ranger ma chambre.

La voix de Jiraya retentit m'informant qu'on allait manger dehors ce soir. Je descendis en trombe dans les escaliers enfilant ma veste. Nous étions au mois de Février mais la température était plutôt tempérée, une première en soi. Nous allâmes dans la voiture et il m'emmena dans un petit restaurant familial. Nous nous installâmes près de la fenêtre me permettant de regarder à l'extérieur. Mon esprit était focalisé sur les personnes qui rentraient chez eux.

Mais mes pensées furent coupées par la serveuse qui vint pour nous donner la carte du restaurant. Je regardais les différentes propositions et je choisis rapidement ainsi que Jiraya. Ce dernier me regarda avant de soupirer.

- Ecoute Naruto, je sais que c'est compliqué cela remonte à deux mois et je peux comprendre que cela soit plutôt dur pour toi, tenta-t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas Jiraya, souris-je. Je suis content et je vais bien. Je sais que j'ai juste besoin de temps mais tout va bien.

- Tu me dirais si tu n'allais pas bien?

- Oui, répondis-je.

Nos commandes arrivèrent rapidement et nous commençâmes à manger. Le repas était délicieux et copieux. Je ne laissais rien dans mon assiette. Jiraya paya l'addition laissant un pourboire à la serveuse avant de retourner à la maison. Le trajet était calme comme à l'allée et dans le restaurant. Je sentais que mon parrain était un peu trop prévenant. Il voulait me laisser le temps de digérer la mort de mes parents. Jiraya était comme ça, très soucieux de mon bien-être. Je savais que s'il avait besoin il me payerait un psychologue pour connaître mon état psychologique.

Je montai dans ma chambre préférant me coucher tôt pour être en pleine forme demain matin. Mes affaires de classe étaient prêtes. J'avais préféré prendre un trieur pour les cours comme ça je pourrai plus facilement prendre les polycopiés et me laisser le temps de m'acheter des nouveaux cahiers. J'avais tout de même pris un cahier de brouillon vierge pour écrire les cours. J'allais être peut-être nouveau, je devais récupérer le retard sur le programme. Je pris mon livre pour le continuer, j'aimais beaucoup lire c'était un excellent moyen d'évacuer les différentes tensions extérieurs, de s'évader dans un autre monde. J'éteignis rapidement la lumière de ma lampe n'oubliant pas de mettre mon réveil.

Le lendemain, le doux son strident de mon appareil me réveilla durement. Je sortis de mon lit pour aller directement dans la salle de bain. Une fois ma douche prise, je partis dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Jiraya m'attendait muni de son journal.

- Je risque de rentrer tard ce soir, ne m'attends pas pour manger. J'ai un rendez-vous assez tardivement avec mon éditeur et j'ai beaucoup de travail au sein de la police, m'expliqua-t-il.

J'hochai la tête tandis que l'horloge affichait mon heure de départ. Le lycée était à un quart d'heure en voiture mais une bonne demi-heure à pied.

Je partis un peu avant mon parrain. Les rues étaient plutôt calmes, je n'avais jamais vraiment pris soin de visiter Konoha. Maintenant, je me rendais compte c'était une magnifique ville.

Le lycée était plutôt grand pour une aussi petite ville. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes. Je remarquai bien certain de leur regard sur moi. Après tout, j'étais presque sur qu'une personne comme moi, on remarquait bien. J'allais à la vie scolaire pour avoir mon emploi du temps ainsi que le numéro de mon casier. Une fois ceci acquis, je rejoignis ma classe. Cette dernière était plutôt grande, je me trouvais rapidement une place.

Soudain quelqu'un se mit sur mon bureau. Je le regardai c'était un garçon de mon âge, plutôt grand. Ses cheveux châtains étaient presque aussi désordonnés que les miens. Ses yeux semblaient ceux d'un chien. Il me souriait étrangement.

- Salut! Tu dois être le nouveau, je suis Kiba Inuzuka, ravi de te rencontrer... Euh...

- Naruto, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, répondis-je. Tu peux m'appeler Naruto, je suis également ravi de faire ta connaissance.

- J'ai entendu des petites rumeurs sur ta provenance. Cela doit te changer de Los Angeles.

- En été, il fait chaud ici tellement que cela est presque suffoquant, souris-je. Je viens souvent ici pendant les grandes vacances ou durant l'hiver donc je suis habitué.

Kiba écarquilla les yeux devant ma révélation.

- C'est étrange, je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, dit-il.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de sortir de chez mon parrain.

- Ah bon et c'est qui ton parrain?

- Jiraya, répondis-je.

Ce fut la deuxième fois qu'il fut sous le choc. J'avais l'impression de parler à quelqu'un qui était surpris à la moindre nouvelle.

- Le chef de la police. Eh bien, tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

- J'aurai aimé, vois-tu, soupirai-je.

- Je te ferai visiter le lycée à la récré. Tu as sans doute besoin de repère, si tu as des questions n'hésite pas à me les poser. Je suis en quelque le chien de chasse des informations. C'est pour cela que j'ai su que c'était toi le nouveau.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup, répondis-je.

Kiba me sourit alors que le professeur rentra dans la pièce pour faire son cours. Je me présentai rapidement et j'écrivais des notes.

Je regardai tout de même autour de moi, me disant que désormais ce sera ma nouvelle vie.

* * *

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre, je ne tarderais pas pour le deuxième chapitre. Surtout si vous avez aimé ce début.

Donc laissez une petite review pour me donner vos avis positifs ou négatifs ou simplement à conseil.

Pour ceux qui pensent savoir de quel genre de fic il s'agit dîtes-le moi.

Review?


	2. Chapter II

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre II**_

**.**

**.**

Le lycée était comme je le pensais immense. Les salles de classe étaient plutôt bien équipées plus que je le pensais d'un lycée dans une petite ville. A Los Angeles, le directeur était plutôt avare et les équipements dataient du siècle dernier. Kiba était sympa, un peu entreprenant mais assez prévenant. Il évitait les sujets quelque peu sensibles, à moins qu'il savait se contenir de poser les questions délicates.

Les cours du matin s'étaient passés comme une lettre à la poste chaque professeur m'avait fait un rapide briefing sur leur cours. Ils m'expliquaient les différents points qu'ils avaient vus. Je n'étais pas trop à l'Ouest pour mon plus grand soulagement. Kiba était régulièrement dans ma classe et j'en étais ravi. Je pourrai lui demander les notes pour que je puisse reprendre les cours, je n'espérais qu'une chose c'était que mon nouvel ami soit aussi investi dans ses cours que dans la chasse aux secrets inédits du lycée.

Durant mes cours, j'avais une drôle d'impression comme si quelqu'un m'observait. Je n'osais dévisager les personnes autour de moi, ce n'était pas poli et je n'avais nullement envie de m'attirer les foudres dès mon premier jour. Je décidai d'ignorer cette impression pour me focaliser sur les dires du professeur et sur son cours de mathématiques.

La sonnerie retentit annonçant le repas du midi. Je m'étirai, baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Kiba vint vers moi avec son sourire.

- Tu viens manger avec nous? demanda-t-il. Comme ça tu pourras rencontrer d'autres personnes.

- Euh... D'accord, répondis-je le suivant.

Kiba commença à s'extasier sentant la délicate odeur qui sortait des cuisines. Je remarquai que quoi qu'il arrive mon ami avait des étoiles pleins les yeux dès qu'il s'agissait d'une chose qu'il aimait. Le châtain en adorait d'ailleurs beaucoup tellement qu'il me serait difficile de faire une liste d'une seule page mais je savais une chose, Kiba aimait manger et partir à la recherche de nouveauté.

Je n'étais pas vraiment comme lui, la nouveauté c'était pour moi une chose artificielle. J'aimais l'ancien que ce soit des objets anciens ou encore des maisons anciennes. Mon téléphone portable était peut-être un IPhone et mon ordinateur, le dernier Apple sortit. Je n'appréciais pas trop les choses dîtes: "tape à l'œil". Il m'arrivait de conserver mais vieux cahier de l'école élémentaire pour rire actuellement des bêtises que je pouvais écrire lors d'un contrôle. J'aimais feuilleter les albums de famille, cherchant une cachette pour pouvoir se maudire d'être si "pudique" sur les photos. Il n'avait pas de mot pour définir l'ancien. C'était seulement des objets renfermant une histoire et c'était ceci que j'affectionnais particulièrement.

Pour la nourriture, j'étais comme Kiba sauf que je suis sur que niveau estomac, je le battais haut la main. Selon mon parrain et mes parents, j'étais un ventre sur patte et pourtant, je ne prenais aucun gramme de graisse. D'un côté, je faisais beaucoup de sport pour rester en forme. Il m'arrivait de faire différentes activités avec mon père ou Jiraya, je me sentais proche d'eux.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la cafétéria, cette dernière était gigantesque. Je me demandais presque si j'étais vraiment dans un lycée de petite ville. Le budget de cet établissement devait être faramineux pour pouvoir avoir des produits, des équipements et autres de qualité. J'étais dans la queue pour prendre mon repas, juste derrière Kiba. Au repas du midi, il y avait hamburger-frite ou autres. Je regardais les différents aliments proposés. J'optais pour des pilons de poulet avec des haricots verts. Quant à Kiba comme tout américain qui se respecte, il avait pris un hamburger. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas se plaindre s'il devient gros.

Mon ami nous conduisit à une table assez remplie. Il y avait quatre personnes deux garçons et deux filles.

- Salut tout le monde! s'exclama Kiba. Je vous présente le nouveau, Naruto Uzumaki. Alors Naruto, tu as Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura et Hinata.

Les quatre nommés me saluèrent d'un signe de main.

- Viens t'assoir, me proposa une des deux filles. Cette dernière avait des cheveux étrangement roses mais ils contrastaient grandement avec ses yeux émeraude. Vu que Kiba ne sait pas présenter quelqu'un convenablement. Je suis Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Shikamaru c'est le garçon qui semble toujours fatigué mais ne te fit pas à son apparence c'est un génie. L'autre c'est Choji par contre il n'aime pas qu'on lui parle de son P-O-I-D-S.

J'hochai la tête regardant discrètement celui qui était le plus enveloppé. L'autre garçon avait effectivement un air de "je m'en fou". Des cheveux attachés comme un ananas. La dernière fille devait être Hinata, elle semblait très timide. Je ne l'ai pas entendu ouvrir la bouche depuis que je suis ici. Ses longs cheveux violacés tombant à mi- dos. Ses yeux étaient presque blancs comme si elle était aveugle. Des petites rougeurs étaient présentes sur ses joues.

- Ne t'en fais pas Hinata, me dit Sakura avec un petit sourire. Elle est toujours comme ça avec les garçons. Surtout les mignons.

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on me dise une chose pareille, d'un côté, à Los Angeles, mes amis étaient surtout des garçons et les filles ne venaient jamais me voir.

Soudain, le bruit de la cafétéria s'arrêta. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandai-je.

Sakura posa un doigt sur mes lèvres me montrant l'entrée. Je vis cinq personnes rentrer dans la salle. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Je ne pouvais pas nier, ils étaient beaux, le genre de personnes capable de soulever des foules d'un regard. Ils étaient cinq, cinq garçons plutôt beaux.

- Tu vois les garçons que tu vois quatre d'entre eux sont en couple. En tête de file, tu as Itachi Uchiha et il tient la main de Yahiko, son petit copain. Derrière, tu as Gaara et Rock Lee, les deux sont hyper bizarres. Je t'assure, ils ne vont même pas ensemble. Je t'explique, Lee est quelqu'un de plutôt énergique et je te dis son copain Gaara est plutôt du genre solitaire et froid. Quant au dernier de la bande, c'est Sasuke Uchiha, le frère cadet d'Itachi. C'est le seul célibataire de la bande mais il semblerait que qu'un-glaçon n'a pas envie de se caser avec des "abrutis".

Je regardai chaque personne. Itachi était plutôt grand, ses cheveux sombres étaient attaché par un catogan, deux cernes surlignés son regard aussi obscur que ses cheveux. Il tenait la main d'un roux aux yeux chocolat. Les deux garçons semblaient respirés le bonheur et la joie de vivre. Lee était comme me l'avait décrit Sakura, un garçon plutôt dynamique, l'exact opposé de son copain Gaara. Le premier avait des cheveux coupes au bol et des sourcils assez gros. Son petit ami était roux mais il n'avait pas la même couleur de cheveux que Yahiko, il était plus rouge contrastant avec ses yeux turquoises.

Mon regard dériva sur Sasuke et mon coeur rata un battement. Je me sentais bizarre et encore le mot était faible, je perdais totalement le fil des conversations qui avait repris autour de moi. Je ne voyais que lui. Ses cheveux d'une couleur corbeau, ils encadraient à merveille son visage pâle. Ses yeux de la même couleur que son frère quoi que, ceux de Sasuke étaient encore plus profond et plus impressionnant. Nos regards se croisèrent et mon coeur continua à battre rapidement dans ma poitrine tellement que je suffoquerais presque. Je détachais mon regard du sien.

Sakura passa de Sasuke à moi, haussant un sourcil. Dans quelle galère je m'étais mis. C'était un garçon, je n'avais rien contre les personnes qui aimaient ceux du même sexe. J'avais un ami gay à Los Angeles, fallait avouer que dans une aussi grande ville, il n'était pas rare d'en voir. Ce n'était pas parce que je n'étais sorti avec aucune fille que forcément j'allais virer le bord. Cela devait être une erreur. Je continuai à manger, regardant Sasuke du coin de l'œil. J'étais surpris de voir qu'il me regardait également. Seulement, le contact visuel ne durait pas longtemps. C'était étrange, je ressentais un manque en moi. Pourtant, une chose pareille ne m'était jamais arrivée.

L'heure de pause se finit rapidement et pour la première fois de la journée, je n'étais pas en cours avec Kiba. J'avais pris une langue supplémentaire contrairement à lui qui préférait garder deux langues. Le professeur nous demanda de nous mettre en binôme pour la suite de l'exercice. Je me sentais perdu n'étant pas là le cours précédent. L'instituteur vint vers moi.

- Tu dois être Naruto Uzumaki. Je dois dire que tu tombes presque à pique, nous avons effectivement un élève qui est seul. Tu te mettras avec lui et il t'expliquera en quoi consiste l'exercice.

Il me désigna une table et je fus surpris de voir Sasuke. Ce dernier releva la tête pour voir son futur coéquipier de travaux. Je m'installai sur la chaise à côté de lui, je sentais de nouveau mon coeur battre rapidement. Il devait avoir une erreur, voir même une terrible erreur.

- Tu es nouveau? me demanda-t-il.

Je me sentis rougir en entendant sa voix. Elle n'était pas bien spéciale d'une voix masculine mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir des frissons dans le dos. Il me regarda attendant ma réponse. Je déglutis.

- Oui, je suis Naruto Uzumaki, je viens de Los Angeles, répondis-je.

J'avais envie de frapper mon visage contre la table, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que je venais de Californie. J'étais un idiot, il devait maintenant me prendre pour un prétentieux fier de venir d'une ville assez huppé.

- On vient alors de deux villes opposées, dit-il. Je suis originaire de New York. Enfin, je suis né à New York.

J'écarquillai les yeux, me disant que finalement, je n'avais pas tout gâché... Mais pourquoi je pense à ça?

- Il consiste en quoi l'exercice? Demandai-je.

- Pas grand chose, répondit Sasuke. On doit faire une affiche sur le développement durable dans la langue qu'on étudie entre autre, en allemand. J'ai déjà presque fini mais si tu veux, tu pourras la voir.

- Je suis désolé, soufflai-je.

Il me regarda surpris.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses?

- Et bien j'ai l'impression de ne rien faire...

- Ne te blâme pas pour ça. Je ne savais pas que j'aurai un partenaire. Habituellement, je suis tout seul donc j'ai pris la fâcheuse habitude de finir rapidement mon travail. Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en vouloir comme ça et puis comme ça on pourra faire plus ample connaissance.

Mon coeur rata de nouveau un battement, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait vraiment que je fasse un arrêt cardiaque.

- Donc Naruto qui vient de Los Angeles, cela ne te dépayse pas trop Konoha? demanda-t-il.

- Non pas vraiment, répondis-je. Je viens de temps en temps pendant les vacances pour voir mon parrain.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu, s'étonna Sasuke.

- C'est sans doute du au faite que je ne sortais pas beaucoup. C'est plutôt compliqué.

- Dis toujours.

- C'est que j'avais peur de m'attacher à cette ville et que mes parents refusent que je reste vivre chez mon parrain. Ils sont assez possessifs et puis...

Je me mis discrètement à rire.

- Mes parents étaient allés jusqu'à demander à mon parrain si j'étais encore puceau. Désolé, je n'aurais du dire ça. Maintenant, tu dois me prendre pour un dingue.

- Pas du tout, j'ai juste une question pourquoi quand tu parles de tes parents il y a une intonation de nostalgie et de tristesse.

Je détournai le regard avant de respirer un grand coup.

- Ils sont morts il y a deux mois, répondis-je. C'est pour cela que je suis ici et non à Los Angeles.

- Désolé, dit-il baissant la tête. Je n'aurais pas du poser la question.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne le savais pas et puis je crois qu'ils préféreraient que je continue de vivre en souriant plutôt qu'en pleurant.

La sonnerie retentit et le professeur nous informa qu'il voudrait les travaux lors du prochain cours. Sasuke me dit qu'il apporterait le travail pour que je puisse voir et si besoin corriger. Je souris et nous nous séparâmes pour aller chacun à notre prochain cours.

Je rejoignis Kiba qui semblait heureux de me voir.

- On dirait que tu as parlé avec Sasuke, dit-il.

Je rougis me demandant comment il le savait. Je soupirai me rappeler que les potins du lycée étaient son passe temps favori.

- Oui, on est partenaire en cours d'allemand, expliquai-je. Il était donc normal que je lui parle.

- Et les petits regards dans la cafétéria? Insista-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Naruto, je ne te connais peut-être pas depuis longtemps mais je sais reconnaître des petites étincelles. Tu en avais mon vieux.

- Laisse ton feu d'artifice là où il est. Il n'y a rien entre Sasuke et moi.

Il soupira avant d'entrer avec moi dans la salle de classe. Je n'étais pas dupe non plus, j'avais bien remarqué qu'on se mangeait des yeux tous les deux. Enfin, je ne savais pas c'était compliqué si cela se trouve ce n'était pas pareil.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, j'étais perdu. Je n'étais pas attiré par Sasuke Uchiha, c'était un garçon et j'en étais un également. Je soupirai me disant que ce soir, j'allais me coucher tôt.

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Chapter III

**Hello tout le monde! Je m'excuse pour le dernier chapitre j'avais écrit des choses et le site me les a supprimé je ne sais comment. Je suis donc désolée pour les revieweurs anonymes à qui j'avais répondu dans le précédent chapitre et qui auront (je l'espère) maintenant. Je voudrais au moins savoir si la taille des chapitres vous conviennent ou j'essaie d'en faire des plus gros? (Je vais de mon mieux pour augmenter la taille).**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Sasunaruchan: Alors je vais te répondre à tes deux reviews, d'abord, tu avais effectivement trouvé le thème principal de la fic. Sinon pour l'histoire en général, tout est dans le titre.**

**Vincenziia: Merci pour ta review. Je voulais te répondre par message privé mais il semblerait que je ne puisse pas donc je le fais ici. Pour l'histoire, c'est différent de Twilight car déjà elle ne traite pas sur les vampires même si de temps en temps je m'en inspire. Tu verras dans ce chapitre ce n'est pas pareil. J'espère d'ailleurs que tu l'aimeras cette suite.**

**Yullena: Merci pour ta review. Je vais très bien et je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise autant. Pour répondre à ta question de quand je m'occupe des autres alors c'est plutôt difficile à dire. J'avais commencé à écrire la suite de Pirate of magic seulement, je pense d'abord finir la fic avant de commencer à poster. Mais avant ça j'aimerai finir cette première partie et une autre fic sur un autre fandom "une vie après la mort". Pour Cristal, je pense que finalement je vais ne faire qu'un seul tome mais la suite ne sera pas là avant un moment. Pour Prince of elementary, il faut seulement que je retrouve l'inspiration, ce qui risque d'être compliqué et pour Grand deviendra petit, il faudra également que je m'y remette. En tout cas merci de me suivre. Si tu as d'autre question n'hésite pas.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre III**_

**.**

**.**

_Je me sentais bien, des lèvres inconnues baisaient ma peau recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur. J'avais chaud et les baisers mouillés que me donnaient l'autre personne n'arranger pas mon affaire. J'étais nu et exposé aux moindres critiques visuels de l'inconnu. J'haletai alors que des petits gémissements dépassaient le seuil de mes lèvres. Je m'agrippai à la première chose à porter de main, les draps. _

_Je tentais de discerner la personne qui me prodiguait un tel plaisir mais son visage était comme voilé, caché par un épais brouillard. Mais j'entendais sa voix, murmurant mon prénom, au timbre de ses vocalises, je pouvais affirmer que c'était un garçon. Si j'étais en pleine position de mes moyens, je serai parti sans demander mon reste. Seulement, je n'étais dans cette condition, ma raison m'ordonnait d'arrêter tandis que mes hormones et mon coeur se liguait pour que je continue._

_Ses mains caressaient délicatement mes hanches avant de les remonter vers ma poitrine touchant mes tétons du bout des doigts. Je n'étais que gémissement et j'en voulais toujours plus. Je me redressais embrassant la personne, ses lèvres étaient douces avec un goût qui me donnait envie de continuer. Je m'installai sur ses cuisses plutôt musclés._

_- Je t'en prie, soufflai-je._

_Semblant comprendre où je voulais en venir, il fit toucher nos deux verges ensemble. Je gémis cherchant un plus de contact entre nous. J'entendis son souffle contre mon oreille._

_- Dis mon nom, Naruto, dit l'inconnu._

_Mon coeur rata un battement._

_- Dis mon nom._

_Il prit ma verge en main commençant à faire des mouvements de pompe. Un visage s'incrusta dans mon esprit alors qu'il accélérait la cadence._

_- Sasuke! Hurlai-je alors que je jouis entre nous._

_Je pus voir le visage de mon inconnu._

_- Gagné, dit-il avant de m'embrasser._

Je me réveillai en sursaut avec un petit problème à l'entrejambe. Il n'avait pas à dire j'avais un véritable problème et c'était Sasuke. J'avais rêvé de lui et ce n'était pas un ordinaire, c'était un de ses rêves où le lendemain tu étais trempé et les draps souillés. J'avais un peu de la chance, je n'aurai pas à changer les miens.

Je regardai l'heure sur mon réveil en soupirant il me restait au moins quatre heures de sommeil avant que mon appareil ne sonne. Je me levai de mon lit descendant doucement les marches, évitant de réveiller Jiraya. Ce dernier ronflait dans sa chambre. Je partis dans la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau pour enlever la sensation de déshydratation.

Après avoir bien bu, je remontais dans mon lit pour pouvoir finir ma nuit. Je m'allongeai dans mes draps tentant d'oublier mon rêve. Je réussis finalement à trouver le sommeil au bout d'un quart d'heure.

Deuxième journée au lycée, j'appris qu'on aurait un voyage scolaire dans peu de temps. J'étais plutôt content d'avoir une sortie. J'étais à la cafétéria avec Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata et Choji. J'avais attendu que tout le monde soit là pour que je puisse prendre mon plateau repas. Je pris un repas plutôt sain avec au moins trois légumes dans mon assiette.

- Ca à l'air délicieux tout ça, souffla une voix dans mon dos.

Je rougis reconnaissant la voix de Sasuke. Ce dernier me sourit portant son plateau repas.

- Où as-tu été élevé? Tu sais que la politesse c'est de dire "bonjour", de regarder une personne en face et non de lui faire peur? Dis-je prenant mon plateau.

- Désolé. J'ai le projet d'allemand, tu veux le regarder?

- Eh bien...

Je regardai ma table pour voir qu'il avait déjà commencé à manger. Je soupirai reportant mon regard sur Sasuke avant d'accepter. Le brun me conduisit à une table extérieure pour profiter du beau temps. Nous posâmes nos plateaux repas sur la table en bois et je remarquai certains regards sur nous.

Je déglutis tandis que Sasuke ouvrit son sac de cours pour me présenter une affiche de taille A4, je fronçais les sourcils me demandant si elle ne devait pas être à une taille A3. Mon partenaire avait du comprendre ma surprise car il me sourit.

- J'ai juste refais une maquette cela aurait été compliqué de prendre la vraie affiche surtout avec un temps aussi changeant, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Regardons alors cette mini affiche, souris-je.

Il déposa la feuille sur la table. Je remarquai que tout était fait main, même l'écriture et je devais avouer qu'il en avait une belle. J'arrivai à lire tous les mots écrits en allemand avec une grande facilité. L'affiche était attractive, donnant envie de la lire. Sasuke avait fait un magnifique travail tellement que j'en restais bouche-bée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? demanda-t-il.

Je repris mes esprits rapidement.

- C'est une belle affiche vraiment, je te dis chapeau, souris-je.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, répondit Sasuke. As-tu des choses à ajouter ou à enlever?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur de gâcher un peu ton travail.

- Tu sais toute idée peut-être constructive.

Je rougis reportant mon regard sur l'affiche.

- Eh bien...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, surtout que mon coeur ne m'aidait en rien. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il battait fortement dans ma poitrine. Je tentais de me concentrer sur l'affiche délaissant un peu mon repas du midi.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien à ajouter, sourit Sasuke me coupant dans mes pensées.

- J'aurai aimé t'aider mais ton affiche est vraiment bien. Surtout la calligraphie, expliquai-je.

- La calligraphie?

- Oui c'est l'étude de l'écriture et comme tu l'as écrite sur cette feuille c'est vraiment beau. Elle attire l'œil et puis c'est soigné permettant à quelqu'un qui ne connait pas l'allemand de tout de même s'intéresser à ton affiche.

- Tu es vraiment étrange, rit-il.

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai eu un partenaire une fois c'était en cours de français, dans une autre école. Il ne s'est pas du tout attarder sur l'écriture, il parlait surtout des images disant que les photos étaient le plus important.

- Ce n'est pas vrai! M'exclamai-je frappant presque la table. Ce ne sont que les analphabètes qui disent une chose pareille ou encore les personnes qui préférant les magazines people. Il faut toujours un texte rédigé pour expliquer notre manière de pensée. Une affiche doit en effet rester attractive pour les personnes mais si on ne laisse que des images, les lecteurs peuvent avoir des opinions différentes. C'est pour cela que l'écriture reste importante, cela permet de guider la personne vers notre pensée.

- Tu es bien le premier garçon que je rencontre qui me dit qu'il préfère l'écriture pourtant tu viens de la ville où les ragots des stars sont plutôt omniprésents.

- J'ai toujours préféré lire des romans que ces torchons qui parlent de la vie privée des personnes. Ils sont prêts à payer des pots de vin pour avoir un scoop. Ce n'est pas non plus parce que j'habitais à Los Angeles que je suis un fan des ragots en tout genre.

Sasuke me sourit avant de me reprendre son affiche et de la mettre dans son sac. Nous commençâmes à manger se mangeant de temps en temps les yeux. Enfin, je pensais que c'était le cas de mon côté.

- Donc Naruto à part la lecture, quels sont tes activités favorites?

- Le sport par contre, je ne fais pas de surf.

- C'est étonnant pour quelqu'un qui vient de Los Angeles.

- Je le sais et ensuite j'aime bien collectionner les objets qui ont une histoire. Attention, je ne suis pas non plus une personne qui va fouiller les poubelles pour prendre un quelconque objet. C'est plutôt différent, par exemple, il y a deux ans mon père m'avait offert une canne à pêche appartenant à son grand-père. Ce sont ce genre d'objet que j'affectionne.

- Comme par exemple, un collier qui peut receler une histoire? demanda Sasuke.

- Tout à fait. J'aime bien également sortir avec mes amis, on va souvent au bord de la plage. Je reste sur le sable tandis que mes camarades partent faire du surf.

- Tu as du te sentir seul, dit-il.

- Pas vraiment, je dormais, ris-je. Faut dire que le son des vagues, la brise qui te caresse les cheveux et le sable chaud. Tu as l'impression d'être dans un rêve et c'est pire lorsque tu fermes les yeux. D'ailleurs, et toi, Sasuke? C'est bien beau de parler de moi mais toi?

Il me sourit doucement.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur mon cas, répondit-il.

- Ce n'est pas juste, râlai-je.

- Disons simplement que j'aime bien t'entendre.

Je rougis furieusement revenant à mon plateau repas. Ce type était vraiment un cas. Comment pouvait-il arriver à me faire autant perdre mes moyens?

Après avoir mangé, nous partîmes déposer nos plateaux à la cafétéria.

- Tu veux qu'on aille s'assoir tous les deux quelque part? me proposa Sasuke.

- Mais ton frère?

- De quoi mon frère? S'étonna-t-il.

- Il ne va pas t'attendre quelque part?

- Oh! Ne t'en fais pas pour lui quand il est avec Yahiko le monde peut bien s'écrouler, il s'en ficherait, répondit Sasuke. Serait-ce un moyen détourné pour ne pas être avec moi.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que...

Je rougis grandement sans m'en rendre compte.

- Ne rougis pas comme ça, je ne vais pas te manger quoi que...

Je redressai ma tête avant de froncer les sourcils. Il me prit ma main pour me traîner à l'ombre d'un arbre. Je soupirai avant de m'installer dans l'herbe. Sasuke sourit me demandant d'écarter les jambes. Je rougis, les images de mon rêve revinrent dans mon esprit mais étrangement je les écartai. Le brun s'installa entre posant sa tête contre mon torse.

- Ton coeur bat vite, sourit Sasuke.

- Et toi, tu es chaud, répondis-je.

- J'ai toujours eu le sang chaud ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'était pas une critique.

- Et ma réponse n'était pas un reproche.

Nous rîmes de la situation et nos yeux se croisèrent de nouveau. Je me sentais de nouveau étrange comme envouter par ses iris. J'avais l'impression de plonger dans cet océan de noirceur. Le monde autour de moi n'existait plus, il n'avait que lui et ses yeux ensorcelant.

- Attention! s'exclama une voix.

Un ballon arriva rapidement vers nous et sans que je puisse bouger le petit doigt Sasuke était debout réceptionnant la balle d'une main. Les joueurs arrivèrent s'excusant à mille reprises pour cet incident. Le brun leur rendit la balle avant de revenir vers moi.

- Tu n'as rien? demanda-t-il.

Je restai bouche bée, comment avait-il pu passer de coucher à debout en un rien de temps? Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu me fusilles du regard?

- Ce n'est rien, répondis-je.

Si cela se trouvait c'était seulement de l'adrénaline. J'avais lu dans un livre que cette hormone pouvait faire des miracles. Sasuke retourna entre mes jambes s'installant comme avant. Je laissais ma tête se poser contre le tronc d'arbre derrière moi. Je regardai le ciel et les différents nuages qui le traversaient.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais bien installé comme ça.

Soudain, les amis de Sasuke apparurent. Il y avait Itachi, Yahiko, Gaara et Lee.

- Eh bien petit frère, tu es bien là, pas vrai? Sourit sournoisement le premier.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, répondit sèchement Sasuke.

Je fus surpris en entendant la voix presque dure de mon partenaire.

- Itachi arrête d'embêter ton frère, dit Yahiko.

- Je ne l'embête pas, je suis curieux. Comment tu t'appelles mon mignon?

Je rougis avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Déjà, je ne suis pas _ton_ mignon et soit plus respectueux quand tu t'adresses à quelqu'un, répliquai-je.

J'entendis un petit pouffement et je remarquai qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke tandis que Lee ne se gênait pas pour rire.

- Il a du cran, je t'aime bien, dit le gros sourcil. Je m'appelle Rock Lee, enchanté.

- Naruto Uzumaki, répondis-je serrant la main qu'il me tendait.

- C'est bon Itachi, tu l'as son prénom maintenant tu t'en vas, dit Sasuke prenant un peu ses aises sur moi.

- Il semblerait que ma présence te gêne, soupira Itachi. J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer Naruto, j'espère qu'on se verra une autre fois pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Sur ces mots, ils partirent me laissant seul avec Sasuke qui avait fermé les yeux.

- Tu vois qu'il avait un problème avec ton frère et le monde ne s'est pas encore écroulé, souris-je.

- Non, c'est qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, répondit-il les yeux toujours clos.

- En tout cas maintenant, je sais qui t'a élevé. J'en suis désolé.

- Comment ça?

- Non rien.

- Va au bout de tes pensées Naruto, dit Sasuke ouvrant ses yeux.

- Cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être aussi impoli que ton frère.

Le brun ne dit rien avant de rire.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es bizarre.

- Je ne te permets pas espèce de mal élevé.

- Comme tu l'as dit c'est mon frère qui m'a éduqué, répondit-il. Naruto ferme les yeux.

Je fronçais les sourcils mais il se redressa m'offrant un regard plutôt doux. Je les fermai attendant de savoir ce qu'il me voulait.

Soudain, je sentis des lèvres sur mon front. Elles étaient douces, j'ouvris mes yeux pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. Mon coeur battit encore plus fortement dans ma poitrine tandis que mes joues se colorèrent d'une magnifique rouge tomate. Le brun se retira avant d'embrasser ma paupière.

- Tricheur, souffla-t-il. Pour la peine, tu mérites une punition.

Il déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'écarquillai les yeux tandis que je sentais la chaleur sortir de son corps, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me consumait sur place. Sasuke se dégagea avant de me regarder avec ses yeux sombres. Je remarquai qu'ils avaient une légère teinte rouge dans ses yeux.

La sonnerie retentit annonçant la reprise des cours, je pris rapidement mes affaires avant de quitter Sasuke. Je retrouvai Kiba qui me sourit étrangement.

- Tu as passé ta pause de midi avec Sasuke, dit-il. Est-ce que tu serais tombé sous son charme?

- Bien sur que non, rougis-je.

- Je vois, sourit Kiba. Tu sais ton baiser ne trompe personne Naruto, il y a des chances que cette histoire fasse le tour du lycée en un rien de temps.

- Comment ça?

- Tu sais que Sasuke est plutôt populaire donc prépare-toi à subir les foudres de son fan-club.

- C'est lui qui m'a embrassé.

- Cela revient au même Naruto, tu as touché les lèvres de Sasuke. Paix à ton âme.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule en signe de réconfort. Dans quel bordel je m'étais mis.

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chapitre finalement, je l'ai posté plus tôt que prévu, je ne pensais pas que j'aurai été aussi rapide lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre. J'étais bien inspirée. Pour la suite, je vais faire de mon mieux pour également vous la poster rapidement même si je serai assez occupée durant les prochains jours.

Désolée de nouveau si vous avez trouvé des fautes qui sont passés à la trappe ou des mots oubliés.

A la prochaine.


	4. Chapter IV

**Hello tout le monde! Désolé du retard, j'étais occupée ces derniers temps donc je n'ai pas pu écrire ou poster donc veuillez m'excuser. J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez cette suite.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'ai vu que beaucoup compare ma fic à Twilight, ce n'est pas vraiment le film, même si m'inspire de certain point c'est tout.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Matt: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant cette suite.**

**Sasunaruchan: Merci pour ta review, j'aime bien les Naruto qui ont du répondant car s'il est mou, ce n'est plus Naruto. Sasuke est en effet intéressé par Naruto. Il le faut bien.**

**Saki: Oui il n'y a pas de vampires mais d'autres créatures. En tout cas merci pour ta review.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre IV**_

**.**

**.**

Cela fait maintenant un mois que j'étais au lycée de Konoha, j'avais réussi à récupérer mon retard et mes notes étaient désormais excellentes. Je n'avais pas croisé Sasuke sauf en allemand. J'avais de nouveau ressentit ce manque mais je ne voulais pas le revoir avant que l'histoire du baiser se tasse. Je devais rester continuellement cacher, j'étais de retour au Moyen-Age, le fan-club de Sasuke était des chasseuses de sorciers dont j'étais le sorcier. J'entendais des bruits de couloir, j'étais devenu la bête noire des filles pour mon plus grand malheur. Kiba m'aidait à me cacher ainsi que mes autres amis sous le regard de chien battu de mon camarade de classe.

J'étais confortablement installé au pied d'un arbre laissant la légère brise caresser mon visage. J'aimais cette sensation de bien-être, j'avais l'impression d'être revenu à Los Angeles. Je me laissais emporter par le doux son du vent dans les feuilles qui apparaissaient de plus en plus. J'ouvris lentement les yeux alors que des pas vinrent vers moi. Je me redressai rapidement pour voir qu'il s'agissait seulement de Kiba.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Tu as cru que c'était les filles du fan-club de Sasuke?

- Ne te moque pas, boudai-je.

- Je ne me moque pas. Samedi, on va à la rivière, tu veux venir avec nous.

- Il ne fait pas un peu froid?

- Non c'est la période idéale pour s'amuser à faire du canoë, en été c'est affreux le monde qu'il peut avoir. On préfère venir en cette période de l'année.

- Il faudra que je demande à Jiraya, dis-je.

- Allez Naruto, tu es grand maintenant, cela fait un mois que tu es ici et tu n'es pas encore sorti de chez ton tuteur. Au début, je peux comprendre que tu veuilles récupérer les cours depuis le début de l'année mais tu nous as tout rendu. Tes notes sont excellentes, tu peux bien respirer un peu.

- Bon d'accord, je viens, soupirai-je.

Kiba sourit et nous partîmes pour notre prochain cours, nous dûmes nous séparer pour rejoindre notre classe respective. Mon ami alla en cours de science animal tandis que j'allais en allemand. Si j'avais su j'aurai pris l'option de Kiba, ce dernier voulait devenir vétérinaire canin donc pour lui c'était un cours indispensable. J'entrai dans la salle de langue pour m'installer à ma place initiale. Sasuke était déjà là et à peine je le voyais que mon coeur se remit à battre fortement. J'avais appris à m'habituer à ce drôle de phénomène dès que j'étais en sa présence.

Le professeur arriva rapidement commençant son cours. Cette fois-ci, l'instituteur nous proposa de regarder un film en allemand pour améliorer notre écoute et notre compréhension. Lors des activités films, chacun pouvait s'installer où il voulait j'en profitais pour me mettre au fond de la pièce dans un coin. Par malheur, Sasuke me suivit et il prit une chaise pour s'assoir à mes côtés.

- Tu n'es pas très poli aujourd'hui, Naruto, sourit-il.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'ennui, répondis-je.

- Par rapport à quoi?

- Tu savais que j'étais la cible à éliminer de beaucoup de fille.

- Bien sur que je le savais.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas? Demandai-je. Ca t'amuse tant que ça? Voir toutes ces filles jalouses? Etre le centre d'intérêt?

- Tu crois que je t'utilise pour un plaisir pervers?

- C'est tout à fait ce que je crois.

Je tentais d'ignorer les battements douloureux de mon coeur. J'avais marre de le sentir me contredire quand j'étais énervé contre Sasuke. Ce dernier haussa les épaules se reconcentrant sur le film. Je regardai le brun du coin de l'œil avant de reporter mon attention sur la vidéo.

Soudain, je sentis une chaleur prendre ma main. Je sursautai en voyant que Sasuke avait pris ma main dans la sienne.

- Sache que ce n'est pas le cas, Naruto, dit-il continuant à regarder le téléviseur.

Mon coeur battait encore plus fort en sentant la chaleur de Sasuke, mon rythme cardiaque était affolant tellement qu'une belle coloration rouge apparut sur mes joues. Je me sentais bizarre, j'avais envie d'être contre lui. J'étais de nouveau envouté, je posai ma tête son épaule.

- Tu m'énerves, soufflai-je pour moi-même mais il semblait l'avoir entendu car il avait poussé un petit ricanement.

Sa chaleur m'enveloppait tellement que sans que je m'en rende compte mes paupières devinrent lourdes. J'avais du mal à rester éveiller.

- Ne lutte pas Naruto ou tu perdras, souffla une voix contre mon oreille.

Mes dernières barrières furent détruites et je m'endormis contre l'épaule de Sasuke. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un doux cocon. Les voix étaient loin et pourtant si proches. Je voulais ouvrir mes yeux mais c'était impossible comme si une force m'empêchait de me réveiller. Je tentais fortement de me sortir de mon état. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir que j'étais encore dans la salle d'allemand, ma tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Je me redressais rapidement m'éloignant de lui. Le brun fronça les sourcils comme s'il était contrarié.

- Naruto, as-tu un problème? demanda mon professeur inquiet.

- Je peux aller à l'infirmerie? Dis-je.

- Oui bien sur, répondit-il.

Je me levai et je pris mes affaires pour presque quitter la salle en courant. Je déambulais dans les couloirs, mon coeur battait encore à tout rompre. Je partis pour les toilettes pour m'asperger d'eau. Je me regardai dans le miroir pour voir que j'avais perdu des couleurs. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi mon professeur était inquiet. Je faisais peur avoir de telles couleurs.

J'allais sortir des toilettes quand j'entendis des voix.

- Comment ça? dit une voix.

- Comme je te l'ai, il n'a pas succombé, répondit l'autre que je reconnus comme celle de Sasuke.

- Mais c'est impossible! Intervint une autre voix. Lee.

- C'est tout de même étonnant. Tu es sur de l'avoir utilisé?

- Quoi vous pensez que je suis rouillé? s'exclama la voix de Sasuke.

- Non petit frère, nous ne pensons pas ça mais tu dois avouer que c'est étrange.

- Tu es sur qu'il est imprégné?

"Imprégner" qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Il parlait de qui et surtout de quoi?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Sasuke.

L'un d'eux soupira.

- De toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant. Il faut attendre, dit Itachi. Va te reposer Sasuke.

Des pas s'éloignèrent.

- Nous ferons mieux de partir si le pion nous trouve dans les couloirs, ça va chauffer pour nous.

- Tu as raison.

- Allons-y.

D'autres pas s'éloignèrent de ma position. Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'attendis la sonnerie pour quitter ma cachette. Le couloir fut vite bonder et j'avançais la tête baissée de plusieurs questions. Je me rendis dans mon cours suivant passant devant Kiba sans un mot. Mon ami fut surpris mais en voyant mon teint il n'avait rien ajouté. Etrangement, je sentis des regards haineux dans ma direction et je vis des filles qui me dévisageaient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont? Demandai-je discrètement à Kiba.

- Naruto, tu es mort. Elles ont eu rapidement vent que dans ton cours d'allemand, tu as dormi sur Sasuke.

- Comment ça se fait? Paniquai-je.

- Tu sais que les téléphones portables ça existent? Une photo peut vite partir sur des sites de réseau sociaux.

Mon ami regarda le professeur qui écrivait sur le tableau. Il prit discrètement son téléphone pour aller sur internet et sur le fameux site. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant que je dormais sur Sasuke en nous tenant la main.

- Et il paraît que dès que tu es parti à l'infirmerie Sasuke est parti juste après toi, chuchota Kiba. Tu imagines ce que les filles peuvent s'imaginer.

- Mais on ne sort pas ensemble.

- Il ne faut pas beaucoup pour faire tourner la tête des filles.

- Je suis fichu? Demandai-je.

Je connaissais la réponse, j'étais un homme mort. Tout ça à cause de Sasuke, je n'aurais jamais du l'approcher. C'était un peu tard pour les regrets, le mal était fait.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je reste avec toi. On a réussi à tenir un mois, sourit Kiba.

J'hochai timidement la tête. Le cours se finit rapidement ainsi que la fin de journée.

- Naruto, tu veux que je te ramène comme ça tu ne risques rien sur le chemin, me proposa mon ami.

- Si tu veux.

Nous allâmes sur le parking et Kiba chercha sa voiture, il me demanda de rester à l'abri sur le trottoir. Je soupirai, son conseil me donnait l'impression d'être revenu à la période où j'avais à peine sept ans. Je remarquai que les étudiants me dévisageaient étrangement. C'était dans ce genre de situation que je détestais être le centre des attentions.

- Tu es Naruto Uzumaki? demanda une voix.

Je regardai la personne qui m'avait parlé, c'était une fille avec de long cheveux rouges, ses yeux d'un marron chocolat me dévisageaient comme si je n'étais qu'un insecte. Elle portait un bonnet qui cachait la moitié de ses cheveux. La jeune femme était entourée de trois hommes affreux. L'un avait des cheveux gris tandis que qu'un autre était bronzé avec des cheveux attachés comme un ananas et le dernier était plutôt enrobé. Ce dernier commençait à perdre patience.

- Tu vas répondre! S'exclama-t-il.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, répondis-je.

Je savais que j'étais en état de faiblesse. Je regardai autour de moi pour tenter de trouver Kiba mais je vis que c'était peine perdu, il ne pouvait pas m'aider. Les pneus de sa voiture étaient crevés. Je regardai les personnes qui me faisaient face qui avait un sourire dément. Le plus gros me prit par mon haut pour me soulever du sol.

- Ne cherche pas à m'énerver avorton.

- Jirobou, laisse tomber, dit la fille. Nous avons la preuve que ce garçon est bien Naruto Uzumaki.

- Ah oui et laquelle? Répliquai-je.

- La photo, je dois dire que celle-ci n'est pas très avantageuse. Tu savais que dormir sur Sasuke est un crime surtout pour nous.

- Je n'en ai rien faire!

- Mauvaise réponse.

Sans crier garde, Jirobou le lança contre une voiture. Je fermai les yeux attendant l'impact dur de la carrosserie mais je fus surpris de sentir un torse chaud à la place. J'entendis des exclamations surpris, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir Sasuke. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant que ses pupilles étaient devenues rouges mais c'était tellement bref que j'eus cru avoir rêvé.

- Tu n'as rien Naruto? me demanda-t-il.

J'étais sur qu'ils étaient devenus rouges. Je me rendis compte que Sasuke m'avait enlacé, sa tête était contre mon épaule.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça, souffla le brun embrassant mon cou.

Je fus surpris de voir le regard de haine qu'il posa sur le groupe.

- Si vous osez encore le toucher, vous aurez affaire à moi!

Mon coeur battit rapidement dans ma poitrine tandis que mes joues se colorèrent d'une belle teinte cerise. Les quatre acolytes partirent rapidement la queue entre les jambes. Je me relevai pour aller vers Sasuke mais ce dernier partit en courant vers je ne savais où.

- Naruto! s'exclama Kiba. Tu n'as rien? Désolé ma voiture a eu ses pneus crevés et... Naruto?

Je me sentais étrange, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais une envie de pleurer. Sasuke m'avait sauvé et je me rendis compte que j'avais été affreux avec lui. Je me laissais tomber sur le goudron mes jambes ne portaient plus.

- Naruto? Paniqua mon ami.

- Appelle Jiraya, s'il te plaît.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre, je vais essayer de vous poster la suite rapidement tout dépend de si j'ai internet.

Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait. Pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou non.


End file.
